Lluvy
Lluvy is labeled The Scene Kid in Total Drama Teens. Biography Lluvy dyes her hair quite often. She enjoy bright clothing and very colorful accessories. She likes to look how she believes 'being hardcore' is supposed to be. She is called a poser by some. Total Drama Teens 'Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": '''Lluvy is introduced as the scene kid on the island. She is assigned to the Screaming Outcasts team. She befriends July who agrees with her where to stay for their team for the night. Alison seems to have a mutual disliking towards Lluvy. Her team loses this round. In the marshmallow elimination ceremony, she receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''July and her try to stay positive about the next challenge. Lluvy offends Alison by correcting her. In the Awake-A-Thon, she talks to both July and Oliver. She tries to stay positive, but becomes harder as more people from her team are falling asleep. She agrees with Oliver that it might be a good thing Alison is asleep because they grew tired of her talking. She is sixteenth to fall asleep. Her team wins. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''Lluvy decides to surf for her team. She doesn't fail, so she wins a point for her team. Although her team loses, in the marshmallow elimination ceremony she is not voted off. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''She is chosen to be a hunter for her team. She stays with another hunter of her team, Oliver, and they try to find prey together. They're alone for a bit and seem that they're about to kiss, but Kat interrupts by accidentally running into them. They both spray her due to their anger of the interruption. Their team loses, and in the elimination ceremony Lluvy receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''Lluvy decides to make the appetizer course with Alison and Brenda, despite her disliking of Alison. It is Lluvy's idea to make firecracker shrimp. Their dish gets a four star rate and another four and a third star rate. Their team wins this round. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''She compliments Oliver when he is practicing his guitar. Lluvy does not participate in the talent show. After Oliver finishes, she hugs him. Their team wins this round. ' Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''Lluvy rides with Oliver on the sailboat to Boney Island. She argues with Alison which path they are going, and when they run into trouble on Alison's path, she tries to correct her. She is told by her team to go collect some wood and she goes with Oliver, who she kisses when they are trying to find wood. Their team loses due to their sabotage of the other team. In the marshmallow elimination ceremony, she receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''Lluvy almost kisses Oliver, but is interrupted by Chris. She tests her team's treehouse. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": '''She is on the ski lift with Oliver, Teagan, and Phoebe when she spots the other team. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #10: "These Ropes and Heights Are Not A Good Mix.": '''Lluvy goes onto the zip line with Oliver safely. She walks across the tightrope and wins a point for her team. She jumps out of the plane for her team and falls on the mattress. Her team loses, but she receives a marshmallow at the ceremony. '''Chapter #11: "Sports Are Not Your Forte.": '''Lluvy does cliff climbing with Alison for her team. She gets mad at Alison because she sabotages the other team by throwing rocks at them. Her team loses, but she receives a marshmallow at the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #12: "Well I Used To Be The Hide and Seek Champion.": '''Lluvy goes with Oliver to hide in the boathouse. They are the first to be found and shot by Chef. They begin to argue in the outbox later and Darren tells them to shut up. Lluvy is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #13: "I Cannot Eat This.": '''Lluvy is arguing with Oliver at the beginning of the chapter. Lluvy throws up twice during the challenge. She gets into a huge fight with Alison, with them shoving food into their faces and both of them throw up because of this. The girls team loses, and Lluvy is voted out at the ceremony. She makes up with Oliver before she goes on the Boat of Losers. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''Lluvy is seen holding hands with Oliver at the tiki bar. She says she has mainly hung out with Oliver and Kat since she's been on Playa Des Losers. She expresses her hatred for Alison. She votes for Darren to win. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Lluvy roots for Anton in the final challenge. After Anton wins, she kisses Oliver. She is invited to Anton's afterparty. Trivia *Lluvy is one of the four contestants on Total Drama Teens with unnatural hair color, the others being Darren, July, and Kat. *Her hair is based off of a hairstyle and color the author had once. Category:Total Drama Teens